


Shiver

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi finds that there’s something worth shivering about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiZoe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ChibiZoe).



**Shiver**

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: Kakashi finds that there’s something worth shivering about_

 _Author’s Note: Written for ChibiZoe. Um...a little more hardcore than I usually go, so bear with me, please. Possible out-of characterness_

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 31 October 2008_

 _Rating: M_

Halloween was a holiday that Kakashi never fully understood. Fear was an emotion that—despite everything that every ninja was taught—all ninjas had experienced and knew. It wasn’t pleasant. So why there was a holiday where such a negative emotion got such prominence perplexed him. Why would people celebrate fear and superstition and the unknown? Why would people _want_ to? It made no sense.

Still, the parties that came with Halloween were usually a good place to get blackmail photos of his colleagues and the sugar and booze were free flowing, so Kakashi went.

He glanced around the room. Maybe next time, he should ask who was _giving_ the party before agreeing to show up. Apparently, Anko and Ibiki’s idea of ‘Halloween’ involved a medieval torture chambers and lots of bondage. He was the only person in the entire place that wasn’t dressed in some semblance of fetish wear.

…Though, it had to be said: If Kakashi was a spirit from the other side, this party would have sent him scuttling back to where he came from and he would never return, so maybe it was serving its purpose.

And—oh gods, that was a sight he could have done without seeing.

Ew.

 _Ew_.

Ebisu should _really_ avoid the leather and lace lingerie.

As should Ibiki.

ICK.

He needed stronger alcohol. Maybe he could then burn the images out of his head.

Let’s see…to kill brain cells, it needed to have—hel-LO!

WOW.

Just…WOW.

Suddenly, Kakashi was very grateful that he had come. _This_ was something worth seeing; this was something he might never see again, so he’d better get his fill now.

Leather did _very_ good things for Iruka’s ass. He’d known that Iruka had a nice butt before, but _this_ made it very clear that ‘nice butt’ was a _gross_ understatement.

The mesh did nice things for Iruka’s arms and torso, but it was the leather that held Kakashi in thrall. It made him think that perhaps the teacher was less straight-laced than he thought, something he was contemplating exploring further.

Iruka leaned on the bar and Kakashi discarded the idea of possibly exploring further; he was going to push forwards until either he got into those delicious pants or the school teacher punched him into next week.

He slid up to the bar and ordered something, not really paying attention to minor details like what kind of alcohol he was getting. There was a hot ninja next to him, just waiting to be seduced.

“I didn’t expect to see you here, Kakashi-san.”

Pleased that he didn’t have to be the one to initiate communication, Kakashi shrugged slightly. “I heard there was going to be lots of free alcohol and these things are normally very good to get blackmail material.”

A flash of white teeth as lips pulled back quickly in a slightly feral grin. “Ah, and it wasn’t until you got here that you discovered that Anko-kun was one of the driving forces behind this party, am I correct?”

“I’m sure the real reason for hosting this was so Ibiki-san could get some new torture ideas.”

Iruka chuckled. “There might be some truth to that.” He waved to the bartender. “Would you like anything?”

Yes! Drink buying was a good sign! Maybe he won’t have to do that much to get into those tight pants! “Whatever you’re having will be fine.”

“So, I noticed that you didn’t dress up.” Iruka said as the bartender returned with two cups of ogre killer.

“I did dress up.” Iruka arched an eyebrow. “Oh, come now, Iruka-sensei, don’t you think a man in uniform is sexy? I know _that’s_ a fetish for many a person.”

The chunin gave him a long look. “I’ll believe that’s your uniform if you show me your badge.”

“Not _every_ uniform has badges to go with it, Iruka-sensei.”

“Very true. You do realise that this means that you dress up in fetish wear every day.”

He chuckled as he motioned for their cups to be refilled. “Maa, it’s good for my image.”

“As a sexual deviant?”

“Now, now, Iruka-sensei, how would _you_ know whether I was sexually deviant or not?”

“Are you saying that you aren’t?” Iruka’s sure fingers toyed idly with his saké glass.

“I neither deny nor confirm anything. I just asked how you would know. Have you been watching me?” Kakashi had always known that Iruka had confident hands, but watching them caress and play with his glass made him want to see where Iruka’s hands would take him in a more…sensual setting.

“Now what kind of ninja wouldn’t know if they were being watched or not?”

“Who’s to say that I wasn’t… _distracted_ at the time? Or that I didn’t _enjoy_ the performance?”

“But then why would you be asking if I was watching you?”

“The answers are endless, _Sensei_.”

“I should make you pick one.” Iruka looked over his glass, eyes hooded. “But I won’t, this time.”

“Another drink, perhaps?” Kakashi asked a moment later.

“Are you trying to figure out how many drinks it’s going to take to get me into your pants?” Iruka raised one eyebrow.

“Something to that effect, yes.” Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods! Iruka was going to be one of those dominant-in-bed people! Kakashi’s brain died a little bit in sheer ecstasy.

“Aren’t you worried that I’ll imbibe too much and be unable to perform?” Iruka asked, a definite husky edge to his voice now. Kakashi resisted the urge to shiver.

“I don’t think that will be a problem, do you?”

“You’re right, it won’t.” Iruka slammed back his drink and rose to his feet. “Anyhow, now you’re piqued my curiosity as to whether you’re a sexual deviant or not. I suppose there’s only one way to find out.”

Oh, that predatory look did _very_ nice things to Kakashi’s temperature and it redirected a good portion of his blood, as well. He got to his feet, feeling the anticipation racing over his nerves.

Iruka walked very confidently towards the back hallway and Kakashi happily trailed him, eyes glued to that pert butt. There was going to be some _definite_ gropage there while Iruka did his thing with Kakashi’s pants.

The teacher shoved open a probably-not-random door and Kakashi found himself plastered to it the moment he stepped into the dark room. A shiver danced up his back as Iruka made full use of his body weight and pushed up towards the Copy Ninja. Oh, this was going to be good!

“Only one thing…the mask stays.” Kakashi stopped the strong hand as it reached up.

He could _feel_ the chunin giving him A Look. “It will be more… _fun_ without it.”

“There are too many people around.”

“We’re about to screw and you’re worried that people will be looking at your _face_?! I would think they’d be far more… _interested_ in something _much_ lower.”

“The mask stays,” he insisted.

“You’re being paranoid, but fine. Next time, it will be _gone_.” Kakashi felt another shiver run down his spine at the promise of a ‘next time’; they hadn’t even gotten _naked_ and Iruka was informing him there _would_ be a ‘next time’.

He tried to help Iruka with his flak vest, but found his hands slapped away with a deep growl. Then his vest was shoved off and his shirt yanked up harshly, trapping his arms and face in the upturned fabric.

A sudden _thud_ above his head had him jerking away—only to discover the only way to escape was to pull off his shirt and—consequently—his mask. It seemed that Iruka had planted a kunai deep into the door, pinning Kakashi’s shirt to the wood.

“You’re going to regret not taking off your mask,” Iruka breathed before biting the curve of the clavicle sharply. “You’re going to be begging me to take it off by the time I’m finished with you.”

Kakashi shuddered as Iruka made it clear he had an oral fixation just as big as Genma’s as he proceeded to bite the pale chest harshly down to the teasing the spot right above his pants fastenings. There, the sharp teeth suddenly alternated between Iruka’s wonderfully agile tongue. It was _abundantly_ clear that he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

Kakashi groaned deeply. Oh, he had picked right. He could already tell that Iruka was not only going to fuck Kakashi within an inch of his life, he was going to make that promise about regret _very_ true.

Suddenly, Iruka’s fabulous mouth was gone and Kakashi found himself getting tangled further in his shirt as Iruka grabbed his hips and spun him around sharply, not removing the kunai. Strong finger flicked open the buttons on his pants and Iruka wasted no time yanking them down to the jounin’s knees.

He gasped a moment later when a dry finger pushed up inside him. He hadn’t pegged the chunin as a fast mover, but was a bit grateful that he was. Iruka fanned the burning embers in him at the same time that he kept the Copy Ninja shivering with the sensations.

“Did you know you that you broadcast your lust the same way you do your killing intent?” Iruka murmured into Kakashi’s neck as his finger pulled out and returned a moment later slick and with a friend. “It’s subtle and not noticeable at first, but it catches you and drags you in.” A third finger pushed in and Iruka bit the nape of his neck to hold him in place hen he automatically flinched away.

Another shiver wracked Kakashi’s body. He tried spreading his knees so Iruka could have more manoeuvring room, but with his pants where they were, he couldn’t get his legs far enough apart to get what he wanted. If Iruka didn’t get on with it, he might not make it to the main event. “Sensei,” he groan complainingly, slightly surprised with how rough his voice had gotten.

Iruka chuckled, pressing his chest up against Kakashi. The drag of mesh and skin across his back was _madding_ and the jounin found himself shuddering again with the sensation.

Iruka pulled his fingers out roughly and Kakashi whinged. “I could be kissing you right now. I could be showing you what I’m going to do to you. I could have your lips bruised and swollen from all the activity they’ve been getting.” The teacher whispered next to Kakashi’s covered head. “You could have tasted blood and sweat and my skin, if you had just taken off your mask.”

“The mask…” Kakashi panted out, “st-AAAAAAAHHHHSSS!”

Iruka had picked that exact moment to not only thrust in, but become intimately acquainted with Kakashi’s prostate.

“I didn’t hear you. What was that?” Iruka asked in a breathless strained voice. Kakashi jerked his hips back hungrily. Iruka’s strong hands snapped down and squeezed a small warning there. “What did you just say?”

The Copy Ninja pushed back his rutting instincts long enough to grit out “Mask. Staying!”

Iruka slammed forwards again. “I’m…I’m not sure that’s such…such a good idea.” He hissed out. “Take it off.” He shoved forwards again.

“No. Not…not he—rre!” Kakashi wailed and tilted his hips further. There were few things he wanted to do more than rip the offending cloth away from his face, but it was definitely too public a space for it to come off. He wasn’t even sure if the door was locked.

Iruka killed a few more higher thought processes with some sharply punctuated thrusts. “You will…next time…” he snarled out, clearly reaching the end of his patience.

Kakashi bowed his back and howled. The embers and shivering clashed violently and the results splashed all over his stomach and the door. Iruka’s teeth grabbed a patch of skin right above the scapula and Kakashi tried to help the chunin ride out the waves, but since he was still glowing on the aftermath of his own blissful release, he didn’t think he was all that helpful.

The heavy press of Iruka and his mesh shirt bore into Kakashi. Lazily, almost idly, Iruka traced the curve of the stomach muscles under his hands. It was warm and sweet, but uncomfortable.

“Iruka?” Kakashi figured since they just had mind-blowing sex, he was allowed to drop suffixes and similar formalities. “Can you pull that kunai out?”

“Mm,” Iruka rubbed his face against Kakashi’s shoulder.

“Iruka?”

“Later.” A slow and sloppy kiss was pressed to a bite mark.

“I can’t feel my arms.”

“Whiner.” Despite the insult, Kakashi felt a hand follow his arm up and fumble around with the blade that kept him captive.

Iruka only got off of Kakashi’s back when the jounin nearly brained himself on the door when his arms could move again. Feeling another little shiver—this time from the loss of heat—Kakashi pulled down his shirt down and shuffled around, still needing to pull up his pants.

Iruka gave him a look that said that the great Copy Ninja looked thoroughly debauched and that the chunin liked him that way. “So…” His eyes still looked hungry.

Kakashi decided to cut through a lot of the dancing around. “Your place or mine?”

Iruka smirked and pressed Kakashi back into the door again. “Which is closer?”

“Mine.”

“Well, there’s your answer, now isn’t there?”

As he teleported the two of them out there, Kakashi decided that maybe Halloween had some redeeming qualities after all.

_x Fin x_


End file.
